


(Im)perfect World

by hjade21



Category: Naruto
Genre: Also posted this in the comments, Idk why I made Tobirama sort of chill---, Implied Time-Travel, Inspiraiton fic, Land of Snow, Light Angst, OOC, Set after the founding of Konoha, Snow Leopard are comfy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjade21/pseuds/hjade21
Summary: Hashirama didn’t give up hope that his little brother was alive after his banishment. One day during a diplomatic trip to the Land of Snow, Hashirama finds him.An AU inspired fic from Martesh Ripples (Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382323/chapters/46119100 )
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	(Im)perfect World

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Martesh Ripples following after chapter 10 where Tobirama is banished from the clan and many years later, Hashirama finds him.  
> This was also posted in the comments section of chapter 10 and slightly edited. 
> 
> Enjoy and go read their story- it's amazing!!!

It was by chance he was in the Land of Snow for diplomatic matters.

Hashirama felt both joy and guilt when he found his little brother in the village. His dear little brother he found by sheer luck was alive and healthy! They did speak and caught up briefly at Tobirama temporary dwelling, and Hashirama was elated to find Tobirama had forgiven him for his neglect years ago. Hope soaring in his heart, Hashirama didn't hesitate to ask his little brother to come back to the village, come back home, come back with him.

Yet Tobirama surprised him by answering a cold and blunt, "No."

"But...But, why not? You're no longer exiled from the Senju. You have a place in the village like everyone else does. And..." Hashirama trails off with a sputter. Still reeling over Tobirama rejection, he adds softly, "I- WE need you there, little brother."

"And your point is, Hashirama?" Tobirama questions dully as he sips his sake. He raised a brow at him waiting for an answer.

"You said you forgave me, was that a lie?"

There was a thud of the sake cup hitting the table. 

Hashirama winces at the sound knowing he was tackless. Tobirama said he forgave him yet he questioned the truth of his little brother's words.

(But at the same time, didn't Tobi also lie to him a few times in their timeline? Didn’t his little brother keep secrets from him? Like that awful Edo Tensei technique!)

Behind Tobirama, he noticed the giant snow leopard stirring from their rest to give him a stink-eye, he felt dread at the show of sharp teeth and warning growl. Only, it eased at Tobirama petting his friend's fur and soothing the leopard with a rumble of his own. The snow leopard didn't look convinced, but relaxed under the ministrations of their master and laid its head back between their paws. Then Tobirama turns his gaze back to him.

Once they made eye contact, he gasped at the flash of fury and hurt in those crimson hues. Then, they were gone, replaced with the usual mask of nonchalance. Hashirama realizes the air around them became colder despite the fire going on nearby.

"No, it wasn't a lie. Why waste so much energy agonizing over the matter when I have better things to do?" Tobirama answers. There was a crooked fondness of his lips curling to a small smile. "Besides, I can never hate you, Anija."

"Then why-"

"Because..." Tobirama leans back on the snow leopard and rests a tattoo cheek on his fist. The same fond crooked smile is still attached to his face as he says, "Because I'm not part of your _perfect_ world, Hokage-Sama. Despite your claims, I know I never had and never will have a place in your dreams."

Gentle like the falling snow, but merciless like ice- Just like the land his little brother had made a living on.

Hashirama's heart breaks and weeps at his little brother's answer.


End file.
